Digimon Frontier: HR Version
by Haruka-Ri
Summary: This is just a little idea I had. It follows the anime somewhat, but it's a self-insert. What would have happened if there were 5 MORE Legendary Warriors? I'm new at writing, so I need all the help I can get! Please R & R!
1. The Beginning! Haruka's Weird Day!

Haruka: This is one of my first Digimon Frontier ficcies, so be nice...  
  
Kouji: You aren't going to do anything bad to us are you?  
  
Haruka: JI-KUN!! *glomps Kouji* I KNEW YOU'D COME!!  
  
Kouji: *sweat drop* Not again....  
  
Izumi: GET OFF OF KOUJI DARLING!!  
  
Haruka: DON'T CALL HIM KOUJI DARLING, IZUMI-BABA!!  
  
Izumi: DON'T CALL ME BABA, SHORTY! *realizes her mistake* Oops....*runs off*  
  
Haruka: *pulls a mallet out of nowhere* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BLONDE HAIRED, SKIRT-WEARING, PANSY!?! *runs after her while calling back* Tomoki 'toto-chan!! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Tomoki: Haruka 'nee-chan does not own Digimon! She does, however, own Her- self, JJ, & any spirits that show up here that are not in the show! Kemata 'nee-chan is Haruka 'nee-chan's cousin, Alexa-chan is her younger sister, & AnoAme-chan is her friend!! (But in the story, no relation)! Couples will be revealed in later chapters!  
Digimon Frontier: HR Version  
The Beginning! Haruka's Weird Day!  
  
Haruka ran down the street, the message she had just received still playing fresh in her mind...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" Haruka stared at her Cell Phone. This was just plain weird..., "Who are you?" she demanded, "What do you mean 'fulfill my destiny'?" The female voice paused....."Do you wish to fulfill your destiny?" Haruka paused, her breath catching. Slowly, she highlighted 'YES' and hit enter. She could hear the smile in the mysterious woman's voice, "Good.... Take the 5:30, west bound, subway to Shibuya.... Then take the elevator to the basement...." Haruka looked at her cell as the line buzzed, "5:30 Shibuya...?" she glanced at her watch, "WHAT?!? OH MAN!! THAT'S IN FIVE MINUTES!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka glanced at her watch again, "Oh man...cut it a little short, didn't cha, Lady??" She was so busy looking at her watch, that she didn't see the Group of three girls & one boy that stepped in front of her.  
  
"WAH!!" "OI!" "OW!!" "OUCH!" "HEY!"  
  
Haruka sat up & rubbed her head, "Owchies...Oh!! Gomen Nasai!! I'm SOO sorry!!" The shortest girl there nodded, "Its okay. Just...watch where you're going...Ouch...."  
  
Haruka nodded, looking at the girl. Her hair was short & a dark brown color. Her eyes matched her hair & she had a carefree yet serious expression. She wore a light blue shirt with matching pants & a water blue vest. Her shoes were white & had blue stripes over the tongue. The next girl was taller than the rest. Her brown, blonde hair was down to the center of her back & she had blue eyes. She wore an orange shirt with a yellow stripe running diagonally across it, Dark jeans that stopped five inches from her knees, & yellow shoes with orange stripes finished the look. The third girl had short, blonde hair, shorter that the first, & jade green eyes. A baby-blue T-shirt that said, in black letters, 'Sk8er Girl' on the front & 'THE JUNKI SKATE HIDEOUT' on the back, hung from her shoulders. Midnight blue jeans that were cutoff at the knees matched her blue & white, Athletic works shoes & back-pack. A pair of baby-blue sunglasses topped everything off. The last in their group was a boy that was as short as Haruka. He had on a green helmet that covered most of his black hair, which hung at his neck, in his face & in his dark green eyes. He had on a dark green shirt with a black & silver flame on the front & a black & silver 'Pyro Punk' on the back. His black pants bagged at his ankles, covering most of his grey shoes & he had a green skate bag on his back that held roller blades. His wrists were covered by black, leather bands with silver spikes as well as his neck (most likely to protect himself because he was so small), & his hands were covered by black gloves with the fingers cut off.  
  
"Err...." Haruka blinked at the short boy, "Have we met before?" The boy opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the brown haired girl, "OH NO!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" The girl took off, the two others close behind. The boy took one last look at Haruka, nodded, and then ran after the girls. Haruka blinked again, glanced at her own watch, & squeaked, "PHWEE!!" before dashing towards the subway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The short haired, blonde glanced at the only boy in their group, "That girl was strange, ne, JJ?" she asked as they sat on the subway. JJ glanced at her before looking back out the window. "Leave him alone, AnoAme...Its clear he doesn't feel like talking." JJ shifted to the brown haired girl, "Its okay, Kemata...She was weird, thou...." Kemata arched an eyebrow at him, "Weird, huh?" The brown-blonde haired girl grinned at him, "YOUR calling someone weird? Take a look in a mirror before you talk, JJ!" JJ glared at her, "Keep out of my business, 'LEXA!" ''Lexa' glared, "The name's ALEXA!! A-LEX-A! Get it through your head, Pyro-boy!!" Kemata stepped between them, "Now, now, children...No fighting!! First things first...You all got the same message on your cells that I did, right?" AnoAme, Alexa, & JJ nodded. Kemata looked at her phone, "So, we take this sub to Shibuya & then the elevator to the basement.... Okay...let's do it...." She turned to the others, "I wonder who sent us this stupid message?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka slammed her fists down on the ticket machine, "Dang! Give me my ticket!!" She shouted at the ticket dispenser. She had given the stupid thing her money but it refused to give her her ticket. She sighed before kicking it, "STUPID MACHINE!!"  
  
*DING*  
  
Haruka glanced down at the red ticket, "Wow...I don't know my own strength...." She grabbed the ticket & dashed towards the sub, "Don't go, don't go, don't go!!" she chanted as she jumped through the sub door as it closed.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Haruka had run into someone for the second time that day, "Owchies...Oh man, I'm sorry!!" she said to the boy beside her. The boy stood with her help, "Ah, that's okay...." he said glancing into another car, "I wasn't really paying attention, either." he then smiled at her, "Err...I'm sorry! I'm Kimura, Kouichi! You are...?" Haruka smiled, "I'm Ri, Haruka! It's nice to meet you, Ichi-kun!!" Kouichi nodded, "What are you doing here?" he asked, while glancing at the other car again. Haruka held up her phone, "A wild goose chase." she stated, showing him the message. Kouichi stared blankly at the words before he burst out laughing. Haruka glared at him, "What's so funny!?!" she demanded, stomping her foot. Kouichi waved a hand at her, "It's just that-that!! It's just that I'M following that same message!!" Haruka blinked & allowed a small smile, "Heh...Who would have thought?" That's when they noticed that everyone was getting off.  
  
"NO!" Kouichi shouted as he turned to the other car. He then dashed out. Haruka followed, "ICHI-KUN! WAIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kemata looked back & forth for the elevator, "Kuso!!" she shouted. JJ stood on a bench, shifting his gaze to one place then another. Alexa & AnoAme stood watch in case anyone tried to push the small boy off, "THERE!" he yelled, pointing to a corner of the station. AnoAme hugged the small boy as he jumped off, "Yosh, JJ!! Now lets go!!" The group of four ran to the elevator they dashed in, JJ slamming against a boy who was already there, "Itai! Sorry...." he muttered. The boy just glared.  
  
"HOLD THAT ELEVATOR!!"  
  
AnoAme squeaked as she was suddenly pushed to the floor by another boy who had jumped into the elevator as it closed. AnoAme blushed furiously, "Err...could you get off, please?" she asked the tanned boy. The boy looked down at her & blushed as well, "Sorry...." he said helping her up. JJ winced as he felt a sudden change of speed. This was NOT good.... He could feel it.... "Ano...." he turned to the pale boy in the corner & tentatively smiled, "Did you feel that?" he whispered as the Alexa made some comments on how cramped the room was. The boy nodded as the tanned boy pointed it out to everyone else. "Look! We're moving faster!!" He said. Kemata frowned, "What the...?" AnoAme held tightly to the rail. Alexa seemed to turn green, "Is it supposed to do that?" The pale boy glanced at the control panel, "We're going past the B1 floor!" he shouted. "Oh man...." The tan boy muttered. The elevator then stopped & threw open the doors. The tanned boy fell out; face first, "Man...I GOTTA stop landing on my face...." Kemata jumped over him followed by the others. AnoAme turned & waved, "Bye-bye!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka & Kouichi dashed through the station. Kouichi seemed to know what he was doing so she just followed him. That's when Haruka spotted an elevator. Kouichi seemed to rush towards it & got to it just as the door closed, "KOUJI!" he shouted. Haruka was confused. Who was Kouji? She looked at the control panel, "Ichi-kun! They're heading for the basement!" They turned for the stairs as Kouichi nodded & took off at them. They ran down the stairs, their feet pounding against each step. Haruka's blood pounded in her ears as a flash of foreboding filled her senses. A scene appeared before her. Kouichi tripping on his shoelace. Kouichi tumbling down the stairs. Kouichi lying in a hospital bed. She stopped as she heard Kouichi's gasp. Thinking quickly, Haruka grabbed the rail at the side to support her-self then reached out & grabbed Kouichi's arm before he fell. Kouichi wobbled on the edge of the step, & for a second, she thought he would fall, but luck was on her side. Kouichi caught his balance and dropped backwards on the steps. Both he & Haruka sat catching their breath. Kouichi looked at Her with a look of amazement, "You...how did you...?" Haruka shrugged, "Don't know...." she stood back up & began to walk again, "But I DO know that if we don't hurry, we're going to miss something...ne?" Kouichi nodded, stood, & grinned, "Yeah! Let's get going!" As they stepped into the small basement, Haruka glanced around, "Therrrrrres...nothing here...." she stated. Kouichi glanced around, "Except for that." he said, pointing to another elevator. He walked to it and pressed the button for the elevator. Haruka placed her hands on her hips, "Man, I HATE elevators!" she pouted, kicking at the door just as it opened, causing her to fall backwards with a 'PHWEE!?' of surprise. Kouichi began to laugh hysterically, leaning against the elevator door for support as The brown-haired girl blushed furiously, jumped up, & dusted off her jeans before clearing her throat, "Shall we go?" she asked as she stepped into the elevator stiffly. Kouichi followed still laughing. The elevator's doors closed & it began moving down. Haruka blinked & looked out, "Ano, Ichi-kun...?" Kouichi, who had just gotten a hold of himself, looked out as well, "What?" "Is the elevator supposed to go down anymore?" she asked. Kouichi shook his head, a blue tent to his face, "I don't think so...." He & Haruka looked at each other, gulped, & yelled, "GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!"  
  
When the elevator stopped, Haruka & Kouichi looked out of the small space & stared in amazement at the small station that was somewhere under the subway station, "Kakkoi...." Haruka said as she turned in a circle. Kouichi pointed to a train that was still in a corner, "I guess we ride that one?" he asked, walking to it. Haruka squeaked, "Hey!! Don't leave me!!" She shouted before running to him. Kouichi walked onto the train. Haruka stepped on after & glanced around, "Its empty...." Sitting down in a seat, Kouichi motioned to her, "Might as well sit. I think...." Haruka sat across from him, "Now what?" Kouichi shrugged, "I guess we wait...."  
  
"Wait no more!!"  
  
Haruka & Kouichi jumped, "Who's there!?!" Haruka demanded. Kouichi looked around as the voice stated, "I'm the Trailmon, Ferret! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kouichi sweat dropped, "Your the train!?!" Ferret chuckled, "Yep! Now...What do you say we get going?" Kouichi looked around again, "Going where?" he asked. Haruka knocked on the side, "Where are you taking us??" she asked again when he didn't answer. Ferret chuckled again, "You'll see!"  
  
On the way to where ever they were going, they were both quiet. Haruka because she was wondering what happened to the group of kids she had ran into earlier & Kouichi because he was deep in thought about a problem of his.  
  
Ferret stopped & chikaed, "We're here, everybody off!!" Haruka & Kouichi padded off. Haruka's jaw dropped, "Kirei...." she muttered."You're not joking...." Kouichi replied. Before them was a beautiful world of green grass and a city of waking & talking...CREATURES!?! Haruka squeaked as a spider looking one paused in front of her & made a horrible face. She & Kouichi both backed up, blue in the face. Haruka stomped her foot, "Where in the world are we & WHAT are these THINGS!?!"  
  
"Eh hem! There is no need to shout, miss." Haruka looked down at a small, blue, fairy/elf looking creature, "You are in the Digital World! And all these 'Things', as you put it, are Digimon!"  
*~Owari till next time! ~*  
Haruka: It seems as if Kouichi & I have some problems. What are we going to do?  
  
Kouichi: You should know...YOU wrote it.  
  
Haruka: Shut up Ichi-kun!!  
Next time: Teelamon: Cherubimon turned on them...He wanted the Digi-code... Haruka: What ARE these? And where did my Cell phone go!?! Kouichi: Do we HAVE to do this?? Can't you Digimon take care of your own problems?  
*~ Haruka, Kouichi, & the Legend of the 15 Warriors! ~* 


	2. Note

I think I need to post this before I continue. Eh-hem, number one! I DO NOT hate Izumi! She is cool & I have ABSOLUTLY no problem with her. Number two! THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN DIGI-HELLS THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A KOUICHI/HARUKA!! I don't hate Kouichi or anything, but my life would be on the LINE if I paired myself with Kouichi. Number three! For the record, I'll admit I tweaked things a bit in the story line (which was not originally part of my plans.) but I had to do it for the sake of my plot. I'm not some writer who goes & throws things out of whack without thinking things through! Oh yeah, &, there WILL be original character/character pairings. Now for some comments:  
  
Jaded Rose: I thank you for reviewing my story. Now, let me get this through, okay? The reason Kouichi was brought out of his own little world was because Haruka ran straight into him. But he wasn't completely brought out. He was still focused on Kouji. My grammar IS very shaky, I won't deny it. I have NEVER been good at using words correctly (& if someone decides to make a comment like 'Then why are you writing?', I will just ignore you). But I love to write. How ELSE would I stay alive in school? Oh, &, one last thing! HARUKA IS NOT A MARY-SUE!!! You'll see why she gets along with Kouichi so well in later chapters!  
  
Hikari Motomiya: As I said, thank you for reviewing my story. *smiles* As I have said also, I do not hate Izumi. I like her! She plays a major role in my lil ficcy! The only reason I chased her in the beginning of the story was because she called me shorty (not really, but it was funny)! Also, no worries about this being Kouichi/Haruka! *shivers* My cousin would kill me!  
  
Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady: Thank you also for reviewing! I'm sorry. I like to write self-insertion fics. And I am also sorry that I seem to be 'screwing up the plot', but I had to change some things so I could write my story.  
If I came off rude to anyone, let me know. I was only voicing my opinion about your reviews & trying to answer some of your questions. Forgive me if I seemed harsh.  
Sincerely,  
  
Ri, Haruka 


	3. More Notes

I have decided to re-write my story! One of the reasons to do it is because I'm stuck on a part in the fic where Haruka's personality just won't work, & the other is some people do not like my fic...*sigh* I'll replace the first chapter as soon as possible! If you want to make any suggestions, e- mail me! (All of that hard work for nothing..)  
Sincerely,  
  
Okurimono, Haruka 


End file.
